1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic pressure sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 195 10 365 A1 discloses a mechanical electrical transducer element. In this regard, a Hall voltage is generated by the deflection of a membrane, which has a magnetic layer. The magnetic layer serves as a magnetic field source.